


A Furry Surprise

by callboxkat



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callboxkat/pseuds/callboxkat
Summary: “Oh my god, is that a dog? Did you get us a dog?!” Or, Roman gets home from a tough day to find a furry surprise waiting for him.





	A Furry Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "Oh my god, is that a dog?! Did you get us a dog?!?!" with Royality.  
Sent by @zoeoctober on tumblr, from a prompt list by @idreaminelectricblue

Roman stepped out of his car, shutting the door behind him. He started to walk towards the house, trying to brush off the stresses of work, only to be jerked backwards. He fell back against the car with a surprised noise. “What in the name of Camelot—?!”

He turned around, and only then did he realize that his prized faux-leather jacket was caught in the car door. Roman leaned his head back dramatically, pulled his car keys from his pocket, and pressed the button to unlock the door. He opened it and yanked his jacket free, whining at the unfairness of it all when he saw the damage done to the garment. It wasn’t that it was too badly damaged; but on top of everything else that had happened that day, it just felt like the slimy icing on the garbage cake.

Roman re-locked the car, making absolutely sure this time to not close anything else in the door, and made his way up to the house he shared with his two roommates, Logan and Patton. It was already five-thirty in the afternoon, so Patton was almost certainly already home, but Logan tended to hang out at the library or computer lab or wherever nerds liked to be until much later.

Roman pasted a smile onto his face and stuck his key into the lock.

He opened the door, calling out, “Patton, fear no more, your knight has returned!”

Only to be immediately knocked off his feet by a freight train of fur, slobber, and excited barking.

Roman lay on his back for a few seconds, blinking in bewilderment as he was ceaselessly bombarded by his unexpected greeter. Claws clicked on the wood, fur practically smothered him, and his face was so thoroughly licked that his makeup was undoubtedly ruined.

“Oh my goodness gracious, Roman! I’m so sorry!”

The enthusiastic beast was pulled off of him, and Roman sat up, his mouth hanging open.

“Ro?” Patton asked, looking nervous. He continued to wrestle to keep the animal from yanking the collar in his hands free again.

It was like Roman’s brain suddenly turned back on. He stared in shock.

“Oh my god, is that a dog?! Did you get us a _dog?!_”

“Ummmm….” Patton shifted his feet, smiling sheepishly. “Maybe?”

The dog kept jumping, but it seemed to have calmed down a little bit. Its pink tongue hung out, brown fur floating in the air all around them.

Roman got to his feet, rubbing his sleeve on his face to clean it.

“I stopped by the shelter on the way home,” Patton admitted, trying to explain himself. “I saw her there, and she’s just so cute, and she looked so _sad_, all alone in that cage—”

Roman cut him off. “Patton, I—Oh my god, I love her!”

Patton gaped at him. “You—you do?” It was clear he’d been expecting a negative reaction.

“Yeah! I’ve always wanted a dog!”

Patton’s hand came off of the collar in surprise, and the dog bounded for Roman again. This time, though, she didn’t jump at him, instead staying at his feet, sniffing him and wagging her tail so fast it created a draft.

“What’s her name?” Roman asked, scratching at her ears with a huge grin on his face.

“Well… the shelter staff named her Bear.”

“I can see why,” Roman laughed. She was enormous!

“I guess we can pick a name later, right, kiddo? Whether its Bear or something else?”

Roman froze. The dog nosed at his hand, wanting him to keep petting her. “Oh, shoot.”

Patton, who’d been petting the dog and cooing at her, paused.

“Have, uh… Have you thought about what we’re going to tell Logan?”

Patton laughed awkwardly. “Maybe we can name her Crofter’s? He’s never been able to say no to Crofter’s. I really want to keep her.”

“Oh, trust me,” Roman said, scratching at the dog’s ears again. “We’re keeping this dog. Even if she has to stay in my room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Question for the comments: Do you like dogs?


End file.
